csofandomcom-20200223-history
Code Box (Indonesia)
Code Box or C-Box or Password Box or Gachapon (English: Gashapon) is a special item in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :With the introduction of the Mileage Code Decoder, this item has been removed from the game, only the system remains. Code Box can be obtained randomly during gameplay. Unlike Pandora's Box, it gives special weapons and maybe permanent that some of them are only available in this box but Code Box can only be decoded by using Decoder, a cash point item that can be bought from Shop or obtainable from specific events ongoing. After decoding a Code Box, the player may get the permanent weapons or models from the Code Box though the chances are very small and less likely to be rare weapons. Loots other than permanent cash weapons are point weapons, periodic cash weapons, Duration Extender, medic kit and sprays. Available items (Best items) Pistol= Firecracker_gfx.png|Shooting Star Lugerg.png|Luger P08 Gold M79_gold.png|M79 Saw Off Gold Dartgun.png|Dart Pistol Waterpistol.png|Lightning BIG-EYE Musket.png|Divine Lock Deserteagleg.png|Desert Eagle Gold Cyclone.png|Cyclone Catapult.png|Wild Wing |-| Shotgun= Ksg12g_gfx.png|KSG-12 Gold Umbrellagun.png|Lightning SG-1 M1887gold_gfx.png|M1887 Gold Usas12camo.png|USAS-12 Camo Dbarrelg.png|Double-barreled shotgun Gold Gatling.png|Volcano Blockas.png|Brick Piece M777 |-| SMG= Thompsongold.png|Thompson Gold Mp5g_gfx.png|MP5 Gold Watergun_gfx.png|Lightning SMG-1 Tempestsmg.png|Tempest P90lapin.png|P90 Lapin Mp5tiger_gfx.png|MP5 White Tiger Tmpdragon.png|TMP Dragon K1ase_gfx.png|K1ASE Needler.png|Needler |-| Assault rifle= Violingun.png|Lightning AR-2 Ethereal.png|Ethereal M14ebrgold.png|M14 EBR Gold Sfgun.png|Blaster M4a1scope_p.png|M4A1 Scope F2000_gfx.png|F2000 Ak47gold_gfx.png|AK-47 Gold M4a1gold.png|M4A1 Gold Guitar.png|Lightning AR-1 Crossbow_gfx.png|Crossbow Stg44g.png|STG44 Gold Oicw.png|OICW G11g.png|HK G11 Gold Blockar_gfx.png|Brick Piece V2 |-| Sniper rifle= Wa2000g.png|WA2000 Gold Trg42g.png|TRG-42 White Gold Sl8g.png|SL8 Gold M400_gfx.png|M200 Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt As50g.png|AS50 Pink Gold Savery_rifle_icon.png|Savery |-| Machine gun= Hk23g.png|HK 23E Gold Golden_MG3.png|MG3 Gold Aerolis.png|Aeolis Avalanche.png|Avalanche PKM_gold_edition.png|PKM Gold M60E4GolD.png|M60E4 Gold Cameragun.png|Lightning HMG-1 |-| Melee= Dragontail1.png|Dragon Claw Papin.png|Papin Dragonsword.png|Green Dragon Blade |-| Equipment= Cannon.png|Black Dragon Cannon Speargun.png|Gáe Bolg Drill.png|Drill Gun FG-Launcher.png|FG-Launcher Chainsaw.png|Ripper |-| Character= Gerrard_icon.png|Gerard Davidblack_icon.png|David Black Ringling.png|Lingling Isabelle.png|Isabelle Dominic.png|Dominique Arin.png|Alin |-| Costume= Cosgentlepelvis.png|Watch Cosgentleback.png|Stick Cosgentlehead.png|Mustache Cosprovokeback.png|Target Cosprovokehead.png|Apple Cosprovokepelvis.png|Arrow Costume_mask.png|Golden Mask Costume_shield.png|Golden Shield Update history 2016= *22 June 2016: Added Gáe Bolg and Black Dragon Cannon (3 weeks only). *16 March 2016: Added Brick Piece V2 and Dart Pistol. *25 May 2016: Added Brick Piece M777 and Lightning HMG-1. |-| 2015= *2 December 2015: Added FG-Launcher and Alin, Gáe Bolg (5 weeks only), Black Dragon Cannon (5 weeks only) and Ripper (5 weeks only). *21 October 2015: Added Drill Gun and M60E4 Gold. *23 September 2015: Added Needler and PKM Gold. *26 August 2015: Added Papin and HK G11 Gold. *14 July 2015: Added OICW, Double-barreled shotgun Gold, Lightning AR-1 (4 weeks only) and Gáe Bolg (4 weeks only). *29 April 2015: Added Avalanche, K1ASE and Black Dragon Cannon (2 weeks only). *16 February 2015: Added Savery and Isabelle. *1 April 2015: Added Aeolis and Dominique. |-| 2014= *17 December 2014: Added Black Dragon Cannon (3 weeks only). *29 Octbober 2014: Added Cyclone and Lingling. *3 September 2014: Added Wild Wing and AS50 Pink Gold. *21 July 2014: Added Thunderbolt and StG 44 Gold. *2 July 2014: Added Costumes and Duration Extender. *23 April 2014: Added Divine Lock and HK 23E Gold. *26 February 2014: Added Ethereal and Lightning AR-2 (2 weeks only). |-| 2013= *8 October 2013: Added Shooting Star and KSG-12 Gold. *19 June 2013: Added Lightning SG-1 and MP5 Gold. *1 May 2013: Added Dragon Claw and Thompson Gold. *13 February 2013: Added Tempest and M79 Gold. *2 January 2013: Added Blaster and Luger Gold. |-| 2012= *21 November 2012: Added M14 EBR Gold and MP5 White Tiger. *10 October 2012: Added USAS-12 Camo and WA2000 Gold. *12 September 2012: Added Crossbow and TRG-42 White Gold. *15 August 2012: Added Lightning BIG-EYE and SL8 Gold. *23 July 2012: Added Lightning SMG-1 and M4A1 Gold. *3 May 2012: Added AK-47 Gold and M4A1 Scope. *15 February 2012: Coded Box introduced. Added F2000, M200, Lightning AR-1, Desert Eagle Gold, M1887 Gold, MG3 Gold. Gallery Result_congratulation_idn1.png|"Congratulations! Normal item received!" Result_congratulation_idn2.png|"Congratulations! Advanced item received!" Result_congratulation_idn3.png|"Congratulations! Best item received!" Category:Items Category:Reward